


there's something about her smile

by momorings



Series: hold me tight [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-09 11:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momorings/pseuds/momorings
Summary: Mina has never fallen in love, until Momo smiled.





	1. the moment she knew

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: [Mish - Ur Gorgeous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rQqLJuxJ_N0)

_I'll let you in on a secret that I don't tell much: I'm looking for love and I think you're the one I fell for._

Sana told her falling feels nice. Mina laughed at this. Her friend is only saying that because it's nice being in Dahyun's arms every time she wakes up in the morning, she must've felt nice waking up in the middle of the night because of a bad nightmare and have someone there to lull her back to sleep, her friend must've felt nice when she finally tasted the lips of the person she could see her life with, and it must've felt really nice being in love and being loved back in the way that she wanted. 

Mina laughed bitterly because Sana's happy with Dahyun and she should be too but how can she, when at 21 years old, she still hasn't even met the person that'll make her think that falling is nice, too?

Lately, she's been thinking that the only nice kind of falling is falling asleep.

-

-  
It wasn't cold and she also wasn't sleepy but Mina's already on her fourth cup of coffee, and it's only two pm. She sighed loudly, earning another glare from Nayeon who was busy picking a dress among the series of dresses that looked exactly _the same._ Mina smiled sheepishly at the saleslady who was clearly having a hard time keeping that smile on her face. She couldn't blame her, though since Nayeon has been in this store for almost an hour now. 

Mina's convinced that Nayeon's waiting for someone here but refuses to tell Mina who. 

"Come on, Nayeon, I have a lot of things to do." Mina has been saying the same damn thing but Nayeon pretends not to hear her. 

Mina sipped on her coffee, again, realizing that it's gone cold. She stood up to find the nearest trash bin when she bumped into someone. She braced herself for the impact and thanked the guy above the clouds because her coffee was cold so it wouldn't burn her skin if it ever touches her.

There was no impact though, just a warm hand firmly grabbing her by the waist and her coffee cup loudly splashing its contents on the floor.

Mina blinked. The person she bumped into had a worried expression etched on her face.

Mina loves to read, like a lot. She used to think really hard about how the authors described the characters, trying to imagine how'd they look in front of Mina's eyes, and as she stopped blinking to see the face of the person she bumped into, she thought that this girl must be what the authors of the books she has read have in mind when they think of a person the main character would fall in love with.

Mina thought the girl had the prettiest eyes. She was going to have to stop reading romantic novels because all she can think about is how warm and genuine her eyes were. And how Mina's head feels light just by staring at it. Mina was definitely staring, and she hopes the girl doesn't mind.

The girl opened her mouth to say something but she stopped when she heard someone scream, "Momo!"

Mina can't say she wasn't disappointed when the girl removed her grip on her waist and instead, scratched her neck and smiled apologetically, "Are you okay?"

It took her a few seconds before she could nod. The other girl gave her a smile and finally turned towards the person that screamed and waved, "Nayeon!"

Mina turned around to find Nayeon hugging Momo and the other girl smiling big. When Nayeon pulled away, she smiled at the girl but then Mina was surprised when she punched her on the shoulder.

The other girl was clearly surprised and she rubbed her shoulder while grimacing. "What was that for?!"

Nayeon pulled Mina by her side and glared at Momo. "Why were you touching her?" 

Mina connected the dots and finally came to the conclusion that this girl was Momo, and that Nayeon and Momo knows each other. The thought of this makes her scared. For what reason, she doesn't know.

"If I didn't, she would've fallen on the floor." Momo clarified and stared at Mina. Mina suddenly felt like she was being scrutinized so she did what she did best, _find an escape._ She looked away from the girl and stared at the spilled coffee on the floor.

She excused herself from the two and found the saleslady holding Nayeon's set of clothes and tried to fight back a laugh. "Yeah, let me help you with that."

She put the clothes back in their racks, one by one and after finishing it, she lead the saleslady to the mess her coffee made. She thought the saleslady would be mad but she just smiled and gave her a nod before going to the staff room. 

She looked back at Nayeon and Momo and they were laughing at something on Nayeon's phone. She approached the two to inform her friend that she's going to leave now because she has plans.

Nayeon noticed that she was back. "Hey, Mina, this girl that made a move on you- aw!" Momo pinched Nayeon's cheeks which made her squeal.

Mina chuckled awkwardly. This situation is making her nervous and again, she doesn't know why.

After Nayeon glared at Momo, she turned back her attention to Mina. "As I was saying.. this is Momo. We used to go to the same high school. She just came back from Japan."

At this, Mina's ears perked up. "Japan?"

Momo gave her a cheeky grin. Mina noticed how the other girl's sparkly eyes seemed to have sparkled a lot more. "Yeah, I'm Japanese." 

_"Hontoni?"_ Mina tried to hide her excitement but the girl probably saw through her eyes because she just continued smiling. 

The other girl laughed and nodded while saying, _"Hai!"_

Mina found this adorable and she finally smiled since the first time she encountered the girl and Mina thought she imagined the other girl smiling brighter after she did. "Me too."

"Well, don't get all charmed up with Momo! She sucks at Japanese." Nayeon butted in and instead of being offended, Momo just nodded while laughing.

Mina didn't mind, she hates speaking in Japanese, anyway. Ever since Sana started singing a The Chainsmokers song in Japanese, she tried to keep the Japanese talking in bare minimum.

Even after knowing that Momo was Japanese, too, Mina still felt scared and nervous but not that kind where you get from murderers, but something that was completely unfamiliar to her. So, she looked at Nayeon who raised an eyebrow at her, and then at Momo, who gave her a warm smile.

"Uh.. it was nice meeting you, Momo." She started, then stepped backwards, "Nayeon, I have to go now. Good luck finding something to wear for your date that's probably going to fail. Again."

Nayeon's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up as she tried to grab Mina but Mina was already near the door. She looked at the two one last time and she tried to fight the urge to smile when she saw that Momo was already looking at her, and was giving her a soft and warm smile. Mina hopes this isn't the last time she gets to see it.

Mina dialed Sana's number while she was walking away and as the older girl picked up, Mina asked, "Sana, tell me again what it feels like to fall?"

Sana was clearly surprised, but she still managed to say, "Nice."

Mina smiled, stared back at the store she just walked out of and said, "I think you're right."

-


	2. the moment she fell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina feels deeper more than she likes to think she already is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you mimo thank you heart shaker sunbaenim

Mina's best friend is her mother but she's not going to let Sana know that. Since she was a young girl, Mina always said everything and asked about anything to her mother. So when she was 17 years old and she found out and came to accept the fact that she wasn't going to marry a man anytime soon, or ever, she found it easy to tell her mother, even though that tiny voice inside her head was trying to crush her fate. Her mother wasn't the least bit surprised, she just hugged Mina and asked her who the girl she liked was.

Her mother thought it was Sana, and Mina ended up laughing for five whole minutes.

Mina likes to think that her mother gives the best and most suitable advice. But lately, Mina's been finding it too absurd and funny.

Like after the day she met Momo, she immediately told her mother about the said girl and her mother, despite being a grown woman, squealed and said, "You're finally going to bring someone home!" In which Mina replied by blushing and telling her mother to not think about something like that. Mina ignored her mother saying, "You were thinking it."

And this time, Mina was busy sketching another dress, when her mother suddenly barged in her room, her mittens still on and smiled at her before saying, "Mina, why don't you get Momo's number?" In which Mina replied, or more like her body reacted by pressing the pencil too tight which led to the tip of the pencil getting broken.

Mina just grabbed the sharpener and told her mother to stop talking about Momo. Which made Mrs. Myoui laugh at her daughter for being shy to talk about the girl she likes.

Even though Mina is close to agreeing with Sana about the feeling of falling, she isn't _that_ close to admitting that it was for a certain brown-haired girl that was probably hanging out with most of her friends right now.

When Mina remembered how she declined to her friends asking her to hang out with them due to the reason that she wanted to finish sketching a dress for her fashion class which was due in two months, she groaned. Even though she loves being with her friends, she really wanted to finish her designs. But when Nayeon sent a bunch of sad emojis on their group chat and Mina seeing that Jeongyeon replied with, _"invite momo instead!!! don't be surprised if she replaces u mina"_ , Mina regretted declining.

Mina threw another paper on the trash bin. She isn't getting anywhere with her designs. She unlocked her phone to check the time: it was almost midnight. Maybe taking a nap would give her new ideas for her sketches. She told her mother that she was going to take a nap. 

When Mina woke up at 3 AM due to the buzzing of her phone, she saw 10 unread messages, 4 were from Sana telling her that she was a loser for leaving them hanging and the other 2 were inspirational quotes from Chaeyoung and the 4 latest messages came from an unknown number. 

She rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and ignored the messages from her friends and typed in a reply to the unknown number, _"Hello, who's this?"_ She probably knows the person considering that the person knows her name.

She was just about to put her phone back in place when it buzzed. She raised her eyebrows at the reply.

 **Unknown:** _oh, yeah sorry! this is momo. did i wake u up?_

Mina was about to type a reply when it buzzed twice.

 **Momo:** _you're the first person I saw on Nayeon's contacts that isn't probably drunk.._  
**Momo:** _she still hasn't brought me to her apartment so idk where to bring her_

Mina sighed in relief when she realized that her friends were in good hands. Her friends tend to get too loose when Mina isn't there to nag them to stop drinking so to know that there's a sane and sober person with them, Mina typed in a reply.

 **Mina:** _Yeah, you did but it's fine I needed to wake up too._  
**Mina:** _If I knew they'd be like that I would've probably went with them just to keep them in check._

Mina eyed her sketchpad lying on her desk. "I still don't have ideas for you.." she mumbled and opened her closet to grab something more casual than a pair of penguin pyjamas. She settled for a hoodie and faded jeans. She looked at her phone to see that Momo already replied.

 **Momo:** _if you're wondering where we are.. i don't know, too_  
**Momo:** _but you probably know this place??_

Mina was about to ask Momo to describe it but her phone rung and it showed _"Momo is calling"_

Mina answered it after two rings and a dozen breathe in, breathe outs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Momo."

The other line went silent and Mina patiently waited for the other girl to say something other than hello.

"So, uh, yeah, is it okay we just video call each other.. or that's too creepy for you?" Momo suddenly said and Mina should've guessed that the girl's voice is even attractive in phone calls.

Mina nodded and soon realized that the other girl won't see it, so instead she pressed the video call button and within seconds, her phone displayed the other girl's face and even though the room was dim, she still noticed her friends splayed out on the couch.

"Hi."

"Hey.. I'm sorry I look like a mess."

Momo chuckled. Mina realized she was holding her breath.

"What mess? You're still pretty." Momo said and Mina pressed the flip camera button so that the other girl won't see her blushing and smiling like a teenager.

"You're drunk." Mina replied and Momo just whined.

"I didn't even get to drink anything because Nayeon said I was going to drive!"

Mina laughed. Momo loved the sound. "And even if I was drunk, I'd still be saying the truth because drunk words are sober thoughts."

The other girl said it so quietly, and more softly than Mina's speaking voice that Mina barely heard it, but she did. She blushed again and that was the time she really was grateful of technology inventing the flip camera button. Mina chose not to reply.

Momo walked to the place where there was a light and when she found one, Mina tried to stop herself from smiling. Momo's eyes were definitely the most beautiful thing Mina has ever laid her eyes on and the light that was adding to the beauty of the other girl's eyes made Mina want to get there as soon as possible.

"Okay, here. I'll just show you the place." Momo's voice brought her back and before Mina could say anything, the other girl's face disappeared and she was looking at her friends' sleeping figures and then Momo was opening a door. Mina realized already that they were in the karaoke place they always went to when she saw the sign and Bambam sleeping on the counter. Mina was about to say that but Momo said something first.

"I'm sorry I was sleeping on the way here. I'm sorry again for waking you up."

Mina smiled this time, thinking that Momo didn't see it. But she did. 

"It's really fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes, Momo. Please remove all the bottles on the table because Jeongyeon tends to wake up and grab those randomly." Mina grabbed her keys on her desk and went out of her room.

"Alright, will do, ma'am!" Momo chuckled and Mina did too while rummaging in the refrigerator for bottles of water to give to her friends, when suddenly a voice not from the phone said, "Mina, is that Momo?"

Mina stood up abruptly, knocking her head on the refrigerator and losing her grip on her phone. "Shit!"

She put a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said and was about to apologize to her mother but her mother probably didn't care about it. Her mother walked towards her and asked again, "So, you finally asked for Momo's number?"

Mina frowned at her mother and her teasing grin. Mina was about to say something when the girl on the other end of the line spoke, "Uh, Mina?"

Mina and her mother widened their eyes. Mina forgot about the on-going call! 

She signaled her mother to not speak a word and her mother replied by pretending to zip her mouth. "Uh, hello, uh, yeah sorry, I got scratched by our dog."

She thought that maybe Momo didn't hear anything and was just curious why Mina stopped talking. But Momo did and that's why she's still not showing her face because she was hiding the fact that she heard a woman's voice, probably Mina's mom, mentioning her name and Momo took this as an implication that Mina told her mother about her.

"Okay, I'm out of the house now. Do you want me to drop the call or just.."

Momo pressed the flip camera button as she sat beside Jeongyeon. "No, it's fine." She put her phone between two empty glasses so that Mina could see them.

Mina was thankful for the empty road because she really couldn't wait to see Momo's smile face to face.

While Mina was driving, she would glance on her phone from time to time to see Momo carefully positioning her friends on a comfortable position and Momo trying to stifle a scream when Dahyun and Sana almost fell on the floor. She slowed down when she saw the light from the 24/7 karaoke place. 

She grabbed four bottles of water from the back and said, "I'm here. One more problem, though.."

Momo turned her attention back to the phone while her hands were around Jeongyeon's stomach because she kept on falling on the floor, "Uh?"

"We can't carry those 4.. they're too heavy." 

Momo grinned and gave an 'ok' sign. "Don't worry about that."

Mina shrugged and went out of her car and opened the door to the karaoke place. She just nodded at the man on the counter (who was awake by now) since she was hugging four bottles of water. "Hey, Bambam, do you know which booth Nayeon is in?"

"The last booth."

Mina thanked him and quickly went to the last booth. She slid the door open to see that Momo finally stopped Jeongyeon from moving by lying on her lap. Mina found this adorable and tried to stop herself from laughing.

Momo scowled at her, "She'd be on the cold floor if I don't do this!"

Mina just shook her head and placed the bottles of water on the now empty table. "How many bottles did they drink?"

She eyed her friends. Sana was mumbling something, Dahyun had a goofy smile on her face, Nayeon was touching her face constantly and Jeongyeon was laughing. No one would think that these girls were respected individuals in their workplace. 

"I don't know.. I think Jeongyeon had the most?" 

Mina guessed so. She put Sana's arms around her shoulders and carefully lifted her off the couch. Momo did the same for Jeongyeon. They walked slowly and carefully. Sana was really passed out so it was easy for Mina to carry her while for Momo, she was having an extra hard time trying to keep herself steady when Jeongyeon kept on moving while they were walking.

Mina found it interesting that Momo could even carry Jeongyeon without falling because Momo was really skinny but then Momo saw her staring and said, "I work out."

Mina blushed and thanked the heavens that they were already in front of her car before she could even say an excuse for her staring.

Sana and Jeongyeon were inside the car and Momo was about to go back to Nayeon and Dahyun when Mina grabbed her wrist. Momo was surprised at how soft Mina's hands were. She stared at it before she looked up at Mina.

"Is there something wrong?" 

Mina chewed on her bottom lip and stared at Momo. She blew a raspberry and Momo could see that Mina was worried. Of what, she didn't know.

"Can you handle Dahyun and Nayeon alone?"

Mina was staring at Momo and back to the two girls sleeping on the car and it doesn't take a genius to understand what Mina's implying. Mina didn't want to leave the two alone. Momo grabbed the hand Mina used to grip her wrist, rubbed it and smiled.

"Mina, I told you I work out."

At this, Mina smiled and it was the first time her eyes disappeared that Momo had the urge to fully intertwine their hands and pull Mina closer but she stopped herself. Instead, she removed her hands from Mina's grip. She thought she saw Mina being disappointed and Momo had to stop herself from voicing out loud, _"At least I'm not the only one."_

Mina realized that just by looking at her, Momo knew what she felt. She didn't know what to feel about this because this is just their second meeting and the first one was just a month ago, but it seems like they've known each other for a long time.

When Momo returned with Nayeon and Dahyun after 10 minutes, Mina was at the driver's seat fiddling with her phone and Momo realized that the only space that's going to be left for her to sit on is the seat beside Mina. Mina pressed play.

Momo immediately recognized the song after she secured that the girls at the back were seated, and she was closing the door. "I know this!"

Mina adjusted the volume of the song so her friends wouldn't wake up. "You listen to Frank Ocean?" 

The other girl buckled her seat belt before nodding. "I think it's a human necessity to listen to him." 

Mina started the engine and drove away from the karaoke place. She was having a hard time trying to keep her eyes focused on the road but Momo was making it hard to because she was singing along to the songs playing. 

When the traffic light turned red, the song changed to one of Mina's favorite band song. She side-eyed Momo and saw that she was squinting her eyes. Mina was about to say that it was 'La La' by The Cab when Momo suddenly sang along to the chorus. 

Mina laughed out loud when Momo's voice would fade to a hum when she didn't know the next lyrics but suddenly get louder when she did. Even when singing, Momo was smiling and she was clearly enjoying hearing the other girl laugh.

When the song ended, Mina clapped and Momo bowed her head. Momo stopped singing along when Sana suddenly mumbled something like, "Loud. Stop."

When Mina was almost near their first stop, Dahyun and Sana's apartment, she stared at her friends. She grinned at the fact that even though she didn't hang out with them, they were the reason why she got to hang out with Momo even for a little while. She turned her attention away from her friends and smiled at Momo, "Thank you for looking after them."

Mina knew from the moment she answered Momo's call that she was going to see her smile, soon. She was right. Momo smiled at her. If Mina were to get a penny for the times Momo has smiled at her for the past hour, she would've been rich by now. 

She wasn't going to get tired of seeing Momo's smile anytime soon.

Mina knew from the moment she bumped into Momo at the store that Mina's coffee cup wasn't the only one that's going to fall. Mina knew this and for the first time since predicting or imagining things from happening, she didn't stop herself.


End file.
